


I missed you

by Dearcaptain99



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearcaptain99/pseuds/Dearcaptain99
Summary: Reader is part of the avengers too and was away for a mission for a time, your girlfriend Carol has missed you a lot.





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

You were suffering a serious jetlag, even if you have powers you can’t avoid to feel tired after not sleeping for more than 72 hours. You just came back from a mission with Clint and you are currently reporting to Fury the results.

“I’m fucking dying here” You said to no one specifically rubbing your temples.

“You look already like a zombie (Y/L/N), but please seriously don’t die, because if you do, you’ll girlfriend will kill me. Even if we have been friends for long time and I’m basically the boss here, she kept sending me this glares of hate because I sent you away from her.” Fury says while offering you some pill and water and Clint just laughs.

“I can imagine, just before we left, Carol came to me and whispered in my ear ‘If you let something happen to (Y/N) I will kill you myself’ I just nodded like a mad man and promised her that I would take care of her girl” Clint says laughing and scratching his tired eyes.

“Ohhh sorry for that, haha I guess she can be overprotective sometimes” You take the pill and drink some water. “I bet she misses me as much as I do” You tell them smiling and Fury and Clint just roll their eyes.

“You know; why don’t you go with her… I don’t want her to get mad at me again for retaining you. I can check the results of the mission with Clint here” Fury says while staring at you and Clint.

“Ammm” You turn to look at Clint who just nods and smiles.

“Yeah, I don’t have any problem (Y/N) you should go now, your girlfriend must be desperate to see you” Clint says while smirking at you and moving his eyebrows in suggestive way.

“Ass” You say to him while you stand up and grab your stuff. “I guess I’ll see you later gentlemen.”

“See you later (Y/L/N), hope you can have some decent rest… but I don’t think so” Says Fury waving his hand and smirking too, Clint is laughing louder now.

You are speechless and burning in shame “Bye” You said opening abruptly the door and walking as fast as you can while you hear them laughing.

“Idiots…” You say while you walk to the small suite you share with Carol since you two started dating a year ago. It’s 2 am and Carol must be already asleep. So you try you best to not doing too much noise to awake her. You miss her a lot, but Fury told you that she has been participating in lots of local missions too, so she probably is very tired too.

When you open the door you notice what everything is dark. You snap your fingers to generate a little flame in them to be able to watch while you are walking in the darkness.

The sitting room was empty as was the small kitchen area you almost never used. You shrugged your jacket and left it on the couch along with your backpack.

Then you moved to the bedroom area only to find Carol splayed out on the king-sized bed, in front of a muted TV. She was propped against the pillows, wearing a white t-shirt of the USA army and nothing else. Her nipples stuck out prominently against the fabric as her left hand alternated between them. Her right hand was between her legs.

The curtains of the bedroom have a little gap and you barely notice it as you watch Carol getting herself off. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open and whimpering as she worked her own clit. You wet your own lips, transfixed.

You observed for a long moment standing at the door, waiting for Carol to notice your presence. Then from the corner of your eye you notice what Carol was watching on the wall mounted plasma screen. You had to bite your lips to hold the laughter.

There were two chicks fucking each other…

“I must say” You finally speak, unable to contain yourself any longer. “This is way more entertaining than fighting with bad guys”

Carol’s hand froze as her eyes opened wide. “(Y/N)?” She said, her voice full of disbelief as she locks her hazel eyes into yours. “You are early”.

“And still you got head start on me” You say smiling.

Carol grinned even as her cheeks went red. In seconds she was off the bed and across the room, clutching you tightly. “I missed you”. The words came between wick and urgent kisses.

“Obviously” you replied, feeling Carol’s nipples against your chest. She was visibly wet and you felt a familiar ache building between your own legs.

It’s not common to Carol to feel embarrassed, but with you she’s like a puppy. She always has this big dick energy around her; but sexually speaking, she’s a sub and she totally likes when you take control. You notice her face turning an even deeper shade of crimson, she tried to pull back but you held her in place.

“You are cute when you are embarrassed” You say to her trapping her hands and bringing the right one to your lips “And you also smell really good”

“Do you like it?” She asks.

“What do you think?” You ask sucking Carol’s index finger into your mouth and you enjoy the shiver she got in return.

Carol closes her eyes letting you do as much as you pleased. She eventually pulls back, but not before sealing her mouth with yours in another kiss. “Well, you were not here.”

“But I’m here now… I have missed you so much.” You say kissing her while your hands grab her waist and going down to grab her ass, she whimpers and moans a little while kissing you, she puts her hands on your shoulders and you lift her and she wraps your waist with her strong legs. You walk into the room, breaking the kiss you delicately drop her on the bed and you sit at her side.

“I see that you are watching a poor choice of porn while I’m out” You say passing a hand through the middle of her legs and she only moans.

“I already said that you were not here and how do you know it’s a 'poor choice” Carols breathless manages to say while she grabs your own hand to prevent to move further.

You laugh, “Did you pay any attention to the first few minutes, before they got down to business?”

“Not really, what’s the point?”

“Carol” You laugh… “It’s a really bad movie, the brunette fucks the blonde girl while she calls her 'dirty coke whore"

“What… seriously?”

“Yeah”

“Seriously? I didn’t get any of that.” A pause “Wait, how do you know this? Do you watch porn while I’m out for missions?”

“Sometimes, but it’s not really as good as to be with you.” You say grinning “Besides these things are hilarious”

Carol was silent for a moment, then she stands up and crossed to the nightstand where she left the remote.

“Carol, what are you doing? I didn’t get here to watch porn, I want to sleep or better yet to get something a little more hands-on.” You said exasperated.

“I know, I know babe and I love you. I couldn’t be happier that you are back but…”

“But?”

“But, I’m just really curious right now and I have to see this. Two minutes, is all I ask.”

You really love her, so you let her. You sigh as Carol picks the remote and sits down at the edge of the bed, you follow her nonetheless. “Come over here, baby” You say to her while sitting at the bed and resting you back at the bedhead.

Triumphant, Carol moves further onto the mattress. Still sitting up, she rests her head on your shoulder and you slip your arms around her. “I really did miss you” She says whispering.

“Yeah, I know.” You reply, smirking and you drop a kiss into Carol’s hair.

You let a hand run a slow trail towards Carol’s center, you smile when Carol tangles your fingers together with hers, trying to increase your rhythm.

“Aren’t you going to watch the porn”? You ask while kissing and biting her neck. Carol is whimpering.

“Fuck it.” She hisses turning off the tv. She tosses the remote on the nightstand and shifts around to straddle your lap. Her hands move to your shirt.

“Woaaa that was quick, thought you were curious” You say between kisses.

“Shut up” Carol retorts as she tugs your shirt over your head and she latches on your pulse point attacking it with her tongue.

“You see… I’m much better that porn” You squeeze Carol’s nipples through the fabric of her shirt, making her to moan. You are sure you don’t cause pain but your movements are rougher than usual. “I’ll make love to you” Her shirt was gone in a quick, fluid motion.

Carol moans and pushes harder against your lap.

You lick the area between Carol’s breast and you roll over until you are hovered on top of Carol. She kisses you hard and you time your connected lips as you push two fingers into her.

Carol cries out against your mouth, blindly tangling her fingers on your hair. Your thrusts came hard and fast, brining Carol up and up until she can hardly breath past pleasure. She breaks away from the kiss to make her lungs work.

Your fingers drove on relentlessly, the heel of your hand slamming into Carol’s clit every time. Carol’s was about to scream your name when you suddenly stopped.

Carol groaned and left out a frustrated moan. “(Y/N) why the fuck did you stopped?!”

You smile, you have a hand buried in Carol completely still and the other goes to her chest. “Just to prove than I’m better than that crappy movie”

“(Y/N)” Carol’s growls again but you can totally see she is grinning, you laugh and lower your mouth to Carol’s left nipple, biting gently.

Carol jerks, her whole body rising up against yours and you start to move inside of her again, alternately kissing and sucking her breasts. Carol removes your bra with surprisingly steady hands, she tosses it aside and starts working on your already hard nipples.

You lost concentration for a few moments, it’s sexy to watch Carol get herself off, but nothing compares to feeling those hands on your body. Regaining your composure, you speed up your motions, smiling as Carol moans underneath you.

You abruptly remove your finger and ignore the whimpers of protest of Carol as you move down the bed until your head is between Carol’s legs. You watch in satisfaction how her legs shake under your gaze, you place a hand on either thigh and ease them father apart. Gently raking your nails across the sensitive flesh, you kiss and lick the places she just touched. Carol pushes up against your mouth.

You trail more kisses over both of Carol’s inner thighs. Finally reaching the place Carol needs you the most, you let your mouth hover inches over your girlfriend’s center.

Carol’s eyes are closed tight. She’s grabbing the sheets breathing in ragged gasps. You blow cool air against her clit and Carol makes a sound that she didn’t even know she could make.  

She is impossibly close, and so is your mouth.

Carol waits… and waits and waits… and when she is about to say something, you suck her clit into your mouth making Carol scream. You smile against Carol’s sex as she wraps her legs around you, you can feel her heel pressing into your back.

She buries a hand in your hair while she keeps her other hand clawed to the bedsheet. Her hips move instinctively, rolling upward every time your tongue rolls across her clit and you suddenly thrust again two fingers inside stretching her open.

Curling you fingers inside, you feast on Carol, you feel her shake as her inner walls beginning to tighten. “So” You say lapping her center, “Did you really miss me Captain?”

“Fuck” Carol gasped. “(Y/N)!!!”

“Answer or I’ll stop” You reply to her slowing your trusts enough to make the point.

“YES! GOD YES!! You know…” She moans while you hit a particularly sensitive spot. “You know I did” Carols ground out, ready to lose herself to the pleasure.

“Yes, I know… I did miss you too” You murmur, carefully taking Carol’s clit between your teeth. “Now come for me…”

You smile as Carol obeys, you close your eyes and deepen your thrusts, amused as always of your girlfriend’s inability to keep quiet. You enjoy the sounds and the feel of Carol against you. You work your fingers inside of her until she eases away.

She breaths hard trying to stabilize her breathing.

You carefully remove your fingers from her and sit for a moment while you untie your boots and you stand up to take off your pants, you are in your underwear only. You take your place on the bed again beside Carol who is watching you with a smile on her face.

She leans in and kisses you, mapping your mouth with her tongue. You return the contact rubbing absent patterns across Carol’s spine. Carol kisses you until the lack of oxygen make you break apart. You kissed her forehead. “I love you Carol” You say and she smiles again.

“I love you too (Y/N)” Carol shifts and straddles you, running her hands on your stomach. You smirk at the feeling of Carol’s fingers on your legs. “My turn…”

——-

You wake up with a headache, you assume that you have overslept because Carol is no longer in bed and there’s light coming through a small space of the curtains.

You get up and feel all your body aching  _'The night was really good’_  you think while you look in your drawer for underwear, pants and a shirt.

When you leave the room you notice that Carol is no longer in the suite, you check the time and realize that it’s past 2 in the afternoon.

“Shit!” You scream as you get in as fast as you can in the shower, and you put on your training clothes.

You head quickly to the gym where you assume that the rest of the team is, considering the time it is. When you arrive, they are all there in a half moon position. Carol is almost at the other end of you.

“Wow, it’s nice to have you back here (Y / L / N) why do not you take your place please?” Fury says as he smirks at you and the rest of the avengers except Carol laughs.

You nod and avoid the look of everyone as you stand between Clint and Sam. You raise your eyes a little to make contact with Carol who is already watching you and she is blushing biting her lips.

“You had a great night I guess (Y / L / N), I have some sound complaints from the rest of the team for you and Danvers, next time try not to make much noise.” Fury laughs while the others laugh too, you are too embarrassed that you are sure that you are about to explode at any moment.

“This would not have happened if you haven’t separate us for so long.” Suddenly Carol’s voice sounds over the laughter and everyone turns to see her, she’s blushing but smirking.

Everyone remains silent until Fury takes up the word again… “Ummm good, I need you to know that the special training room is out or service due to…”

You ignore Fury’s words and you only watch your girlfriend who is staring at you and only winks and smiles while turning back to Fury to pay attention.

You just smirk and wet your lips while you turn to Clint who is looking at you and gives you a thumbs up.


End file.
